Overlord Blu-ray 02 Special
Guardians' Vacation (守護者達の休暇) is a voice drama in the Overlord series. It was released on October 28, 2015 in Box 2 of the Blu-ray & DVD Collection. Main Summary Ainz gives the Floor Guardians a vacation. Full Summary Ainz, alongside Albedo and Sebas Tian has been reviewing the figures of parchment in the Great Tomb of Nazarick's stock. Though Nazarick does not seem to be in a shortage, he orders Albedo to restrict the production and use of magic scrolls until they could find substitute materials to create more from. Sebas Tian concerned for his master as he had worked throughout the night for ten hours straight, recommends he rest. Upon that he had forced Sebas Tian and Albedo to work without rest, Ainz instead offers to handle the rest of the work himself but is quickly refused by his retainers. Ainz realizing he had been overworking his Floor Guardians has Albedo call a meeting. When the remaining Floor Guardians arrive, including Cocytus, Demiurge, Aura, Mare and Shalltear they believe it to be an emergency. Ainz states his intention to implement a fix time of rest for the Guardians to enjoy. In addition he plans to devise a rotational schedule. The Guardians are stunned as they are content with their duties and do not feel they have exerted themselves. In fact some are unable to determine what they should do on their days of rest. When asked what Ainz does on his days off, he tells them he spent them traveling with his comrades. He encourages them to use their time off to get enough food, sleep, and rest so they may grow strong and healthy. However the analogy does little to assure the Guardians due to their varying needs and racial buffs. Though confused the Guardians promise to take his words to heart. Ainz later approaches Mare during his break time. Mare shocked at seeing his master asks if had done anything wrong, but Ainz assures him he was merely checking on him. Ainz had checked on the Guardians individually and noted that they seem to be unhappy, and wonders if they are mad at him. When several of the Floor Guardians' breaks overlap with each other, Ainz notice they began to meet privately in the same room. Wary at his retainers' independence, believing it to be a stage for a rebellion, Ainz decided to investigate. Using invisibility and magic, he overhears the Floor Guardians' meeting. Much to his surprise, the meeting had no malicious intent, but was formed out of concern for his well being and the other Supreme Beings. As it turned out, the Guardians' have been catching brief snips of Ainz's private dialogue with himself, like calling himself as a 'blackhearted'. The Guardians' attempted to decipher the meaning of the word, and Ainz's strange personality, thinking he was cursed by a World Item. On the next item, they began to divine Herohero’s words during his time such as the meaning of a health exam. The Guardians believed that Ainz gave them the time off to reflect and improve themselves. For that reason, these sessions was made to help the Guardians understand their creators better. In the end, Ainz feels ashamed for thinking that the Floor Guardians would betray him. At another meeting with the Guardians, Ainz apologizes to them for any confusion he may have caused in implementing the break periods. Yet at the same time however, stating that he would travel the New World as a human. Trivia * Apparently, the events of the special take place after Ainz saved Carne Village and before the start of his travel as an adventurer. * Ainz's idea of giving Nazarick's NPCs a vacation was even brought up in Overlord: The Undead Oh! Volume 01. Gallery Category:Blu-ray Specials Category:CD Dramas